Hyena and dinosaur
Hyena and Dinosaur - this is the 13th episode of ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning'' series Plot Hyena Madoa and Tyrannosaurus Isabella must work together to save Jasiri's Clan from Janja's Clan and the predatory dinosaur Thanos Transcript (the episode begins with Isabella and Mohat walking on the Urembo Meadows) Mohatu: how are your little Tyrannosaurs? Isabella: they are healthy and feel good, and soon their big day Mohatu: what day? Isabella: they will soon be hunting with me for the first time Mohatu: why is that so important? Isabella: my children are the future of my species and my herd (Jasiri comes running) Mohatu: hello mom Jasiri: hello daughter Mohatu: what are you doing here? Jasiri: your dad advised me to spend some time together, mother and daughter together, how about this little daughter? Mohatu: Dad had a good idea Isabella: how are you, Jasiri? Jasiri: I'm fine, how are your little ones? Isabella: very good, their first hunt will be here soon Jasiri: it will be an important day for them Isabella: that's right Jasiri: my children will one day have their first hunt (Madoa comes running) Mohatu: hello aunt, what are you doing here? Madoa (panting): this is Teropod Thanos, he has returned Isabella: it's not good Madoa: he works with Janja's Clan and ties the entire Jasiri's Clan Mohatu: oh no! Tunu and Wema too? Madoa: yes, they captured them too Mohatu: so the plan is this, we will divide into two teams, mother and me and you aunt and Isabella Madoa: but me and Isabella have never worked together Mohatu: so this will be the first time let's not waste time and let's go to the Outlands to save my family Jasiri: Mohatu ... Mohatu: oh yes, our family because this is my family from my mother's side Isabella: if it's so important, you had to say it right away I will gladly help you (in the meantime in Outlands) Thanos: where is Mohatu and her mother and aunt? Janja: why are you so impatient? Thanos: if there will be Mohatu then she will also be her friend Isabella Zuri: is this the pink female Tyrannosaur? Thanos: that's right, she beat me once and I want a rematch Janja: come on, Thanos, Scar told us to keep an eye on these puppies hyenas and the whole clan to which they belong Jasiri and her sister and daughter (meanwhile Jasiri, Madoa and Mohatu and Isabella are approaching the border of Pridelands and Outlands and Madoa and Isabella begin to sing the song "Together") Isabella: although we may be different, we are friends Madoa: although you are big and I am small, our big will do a lot Isabella and Madoa (chorus): because today we will unite and fight for this family together, you know well that our friends are not separated by anything in the world Isabella: you can be small but it is important that our teammates stand together Madoa: our battle can be worth a lot because together we fight for a better world Isabella and Madoa (chorus): because today we will unite and fight for this family together, you know well that our friends are not separated by anything in the world Isabella and Madoa: today we are together like never before because we are a team, such an efficient machine Isabella: when will we be there? Madoa: it's not far Jasiri: look, Janja is keeping my family and my daughter Mohatu there Mohatu: I'm worried about them, and Hakuna Matata will not help here (meanwhile Janja and Thanos are guarding their captives) Janja: listen everyone from Jasiri's Clan , Scar told us to watch over you because your leader is the queen of Pridelands so don't even try to run away Thanos: and even if you tried to run away then remember that I am here and I am the theropod like your friend Isabella Madoa: how do we save them? Isabella: it's a shame Brietta is not here Jasiri: Isabella? Isabella: yes, queen? Jasiri: I want you and my sister to lead our attack Madoa: it's okay, but remember me and Isabella are working together for the first time Isabella: it can be difficult for us (meanwhile Janja and Jasiri's Clan) Janja: nobody will come to your aid Isabella: are you sure Janja? Janja: Isabella? Isabella: I will take Thanos, and you Janja and his clan (Isabella bites Thanosa on the neck and Madoa fights Janja) Thanos: This time I will have the victory in our dinosaur duel Isabella: are you sure? (Isabella slams her tail on Thanos' legs and Thanos falls over) Janja: you don't have a chance with me, Madoa Madoa: but my niece, yes (Mohatu smacks his paw at Janja and then uses his Grandfather Roar) Cheezi (tries to fight but is defeated by Madoa) Madoa: and don't come back here! Asante: thank you for saving us Mohat: maybe the Lion Guards were not here with us, but Aunt Madoa and Isabella saved all your clan Asante: Asante Isabella, Madoa, thank you Isabella and Madoa: you're welcome Asante: I think it's time for me to return to my husband, Prince Kopa, and our daughter (the episode ends with a shot of Isabella and the Mohatu family returning to Pridelands) Characters Madoa Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Tunu and Wema Mohatu Jasiri Janja Cheezi Chungu Nne Tano Zuri Thanos (dinosaur)Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:Kanapkuba Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe